Matt x Mello : The First Time
by Tamasaburo-sama
Summary: Mellos first love confession to Matt.


-Matt & Mello : The first time-

**Rated :****Mature / **over 18 ( foul language and explicit sexual activity malexmale )

**Summary:** Mello's first love confession to Matt …

When Mello opened his eyes it was still dark…silence covered him as a heavy blanket.

Along with the darkness , muffled murmurs echoed in his ears …not much too see , but the lights of passing by cars reflected on the dirty ceiling.

_´ __Am I dreaming? _he tried to turn around in bed…

_´ __Shit , it hurts! ´ _he thought .

He touched his shoulder …a recently cured and bandaged wound stung painfully all the way to his brain .

_´ __This time_ ´ he said to himself ´ it _was really close…´_

"You should stop messing around with that bullet hole , **you dumb ass!!" **Matt's voice reached him through the darkness.

He couldn't see Matt's face , but he knew Matt was smirking .

" **Tche** **, asshole!"** he muttered "so you're awake…"

" I said I'd be always watching over you ," said Matt , and he added : " I intend to honor my word…"

"Go back to sleep!" Mello talked back " I am perfectly able to take care of myself!"

Matt turned around in bed and laid an arm around Mello's waist.

" I know you are ," he whispered " I know you are…"

Matt shivered under the sheets…he´d been really scared for the first time in his entire life.

The previous morning , they had been caught in a crossfire…a dispute amongst the mafia groups for the control of a certain area of the city , while spying on Mikami Teru's activities.

Mello got hit on his left shoulder while trying to get away in his motorbike… a real miracle he hadn't lost control of the machine since he'd sped away with Matt sitting behind him.

They had managed their way back to their hideout with some difficulty , just in time before Mello passed out from bloodlost.

He remembered to have to have desperately called one of Mello's contacs …a 24 hour "doctor" who took care of dirty jobs quickly and discretely…working for criminals was no easy job .

He had taken out the bullet ( shallowly embedded in Mello's shoulder , since the sturdy leather jacket had somehow received most of the impact , maybe a bounced shot ) , cleaned the wound and bandaged it as fast as he could .Then he shoved a needle in Mello's arm and transfused something that looked like blood.

"He'll be fine in a few hours…didn't lose a lot , but he seems to be weakened …" he told Matt , and , after a few indications , packed his stuff rapidly and was gone .

The sight of Mello lying uncouncious produced him an uneasy feeling …his insides churning , making him sick…

The idea of losing him , was too much for him to put up with…

_´ Damn , where are my cigarrtes ?? ´_ he asked himself in a low voice at the time he reached with trembling hands for the fresh pack he had bought the in the morning , and then , stopped .

It was not the moment . Mello was wounded , he shouldn't smoke near an injured person …

_´ Fuck !!! If somet__hing wrong happens to him , I …´ _for a moment , he thought he'd throw up …

_**´Calm down shithead ! ´**_ he said to himself … after all , Mello was a tough brat ( in spite of his looks ) and , as he breathed easily and didn't raise a fever , he knew he'd be OK.

Long hours passed , until finally Mello stirred in bed and opened his eyes . Matty hadn't moved an inch from his side.

"Mnnn…Matt…what…WTF happened?" Mellos attempt to sit failed, he was too weak and almost fell from bed.

"Oi !! Don't move!" Matt sprung from the chair he was sitting at , and reached the bed in no time.

He sat beside Mello , and explained …what had happened after he fainted.

"I see…" Mello muttered bitterly "…who would've thought I am such a pitiful weakling?" and he added in a whisper " …thank you Matty" and tried to smile.

Matt's heart jumped , his eyes opened wide . _Was it only a silly figuration , or Mello was_ _acting a little more sensitive lately?_

_Maybe the __fear of being constantly in danger of being murdered by Kira_…

"**Snap out of it you shithead!" **Mello cried " I'm terribly hungry…"

" _Sensitive, my ass…" _thought Matt again…

"Oh , here we go again , you crybaby!" laughed Matt " Seriously , Mello , I can't even imagine why do I love you so much when you're always such a jerk with me!"

" I'll get really sick if you continue with this sappy crap…can we eat something?"

" Yeah , there's always plenty of frozen pizza in the fridge…"

" I'm afraid that won't do…" Mello looked and sounded pissed.

"Ok , ok , your highness ," Matt bowed lightly " if you think you can do without me for half an hour , I can always go buy something else…" He gave a funny look to Mello , but he wasn´t smiling now.

"You know , I'm not so hungry after all" Mello said faintly and closed his eyes.

He looked rather pale , and the worrying sensation came back to Matt all of a sudden…

Matt leaned over , and put something close to Mello's face.

" **Chocolate!** How did you…?"

"As you know , I'm a very resourceful person ," Matt winked an eye "Wait! I'll help you up…"

Matt slowly heaved Mello's upper body to a sitting position .

The boy started eating the chocolate bar…and it was then he noticed he was completely naked .

Matt smiled and blushed , as he looked the other way .

"**You shameless perv!"** he shouted "Did you have to pull my pants off to heal a shoulder wound?"

"Well ," said Matt shyly " you looked rather uncomfortable in those leather pants of yours , so I thought you'd rest better if…"

" **Sure you did!"** snapped Mello .

"Oh my ," muttered Matt lowly " there´s nothin' I haven't seen before…"

They remained silent for a moment , and Mello took another bite off the bar.

Matt was considering the possibility of leaving the room , to let Mello rest for a while (partly because he didnt want to piss him off) but he had something different in his mind.

"You know Matty? You´ve been such a good friend , that I should share this candy bar with you…"

When Matt turned to look at him again , Mello was holding a piece of chocolate between his teeth with such a kinky expression on his face , that he felt a sudden urge to make love to him…

He leaned over , getting close enough to feel Mello's breath caressing his face , his eyes fixed on Mello's baby blues …mesmerized…

Their lips touched softly . Matt held Mello´s face with one hand , and Mello offered him his parted lips…

They kissed eagerly , sharing the sweet taste of that chocolate bit and an increasing sensation of arousal , breathing heavily and feeling tingly all over.

Mello reached out , and felt the hard on inside Matt's pants.

Matt quivered , and gently pushed Mello away.

"W-we can't , you're …wounded!" he said and twitched "S-stop it…don't wanna hurt you…"

"Please Matty," pleaded Mello in a sweet , sweet voice " I need you ," he pulled up Matt's shirt letting his hand slip inside and touching his warm chest , then kissed him again.

"I need you now…"

Matt shivered … '_How could I be in the mood , after being so worried?'_

But there was nothing else on his mind , nothing else that mattered to him more at that moment , than making love to his dear Mello …

The blonde nibbled on his neck , Matt felt his skin raise with goosebumps , he wouldn't be able to hold back much more ; his desire was so intense .

"Matty , …" Mello whispered in his ear "…do me …"

"M-Mello , … mnnhhh…" he gave in " I … I´ll try to… be gentle…"

He removed his clothes and loomed over Mello´s body …then , he made love to him as sweetly as he could…

_´__ I´m loosing my mind over you…_´ he thought _´ I wanna get lost into you , and never come_ _back…_´ he deepened his kiss , feeling his body ache with the sweetest of pains.

Each thrust carried them far away from the gloomy bedroom , and closer to ecstasy .

Mello's blonde hair , his voice , his pale skin …from the first moment … from the first gaze , he'd been in love with this short-tempered angel …

Mello's blushing face as he moaned was more than Matt could take…his insides so warm and tight …

" M-Mello , nhhh…ahh!...s-sorry , I think I'm going to c…"

"Sweet Matty , ahh …" whispered Mello "I love you so…"

A sudden burst of pleasure invaded them with a shiver , and they laid side by side silently until they fell asleep.

Hours later , Matt remembered everything , but , above everything else , he remembered Mello's confession…it was the first time he had said "I love you".

Matt couldn't believe it! _Had it_ _been all just an illusion?_

" I told you I'm OK!" said Mello while pushing him away "**Fuck off!** I need to sleep…"

" Mello…a while ago…" he started asking ' _he had to be sure!'_

" You s-said…" he stuttered and the first light of day entered the room through the window.

Mello rolled his eyes up to the ceiling…he had never been patient enough to deal with

Matts sentimentalism.

"Said what , you asshole? Hurry up and let me sleep!"

"Did you…say you… loved me?" asked Matt shyly , and blushed.

"**Never** said such a thing you fool!" Mello blurted out "**Who the fuck do you think I am?** Your sweetheart?"

"B-but you…" Matt started again, his heart falling to the ground.

"Must have been the fever ." Mello giggled , closed his eyes , and started laughing.

"**You bastard!**" shouted Matt "You know you did!" he was feeling rather pissed.

"You really enjoy yourself teasing me around , don't you?"

Mello laughed harder…_´ Ouch! That hurts…´_

He laughed a little more , and , to Matt's surprise , he snuggled against his chest.

"Don't be angry , little Matty…as you said , I enjoy teasing you around , but , it's entirely your fault…"

" M-my fault?"

"Yeah ," said Mello softly " since I once heard you say you couldn't resist "bad boys" …"

Matt blushed again …_That had been a long time ago…_then , he knew for sure …he knew , that Mello , really loved him too…

"And now , sweet Matty" said Mello in a whisper that sent a shiver down Matt's spine "don´t be a fool , and kiss me again…"

" Awww…you're such a spoiled brat!!" blurted Matt happily , and caught Mello's lips in a new kiss…

_Well , I guess my grammar sucks and the story is too plain ...but I was in such a hurry to get it outta my mind when I wrote it...Anyway , I humbly recognize I am not Dickens or Garcìa Màrquez...I just do it for fun ...and to get this sick , sick , yaoi obssesion out of my thoghts ...maybe ._


End file.
